


HEAVEN ON EARTH

by thechogiwife



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, DoTae angst, DoTae fanfic, Evil, Fallen Angel, Fanfiction, Fluff, Forbidden Love, God - Freeform, Good, Heaven, Hell, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, NCT fiction, Oneshot, Satan - Freeform, Seraphim, seraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechogiwife/pseuds/thechogiwife
Summary: A Seraph reaps the consequences of copulating with a demon by being expelled from His holy realm.





	HEAVEN ON EARTH

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: implied smut, swearing, mentions of violence and religion. I DO NOT MEAN OFFENSE TO CHRISTIANS, OR ANY RELIGION, but if you are not comfortable reading content mentioning God or any deity, PLEASE DO NOT READ. Thank you.
> 
> One of the fics written on my phone. For any other comments/suggestions, go to my twitter (@theteawhytrack).
> 
> HAPPY READING GUYS :))

Doyoung woke up with a pang of pain on his backside. His once pure white wing (the left one had been brutally ripped off his back) was now ashen, tainted with raven-like plumes. He placed a hand on the hollow cavity that once contained his left wing.

It was Heaven’s most humiliating penalty for angels of any rank; to be ripped off of one’s wing (to have both wings ripped off was an easy way to die, and God forbid anyone who disobeys His divine order to escape His eternal wrath and judgment without living to tell the tale) was an eternal stigma, a bitterly shameful mark of an angel’s fall from His grace.

Doyoung watched his limp reflection on the puddle before him. His skin has become paler, his eyes darker, his whole gloriousness stripped off of him. No sign of his past-divinity was present on his ghostly figure.

He took small slow steps, his only wing sweeping the ground with its feathery tips, gray sickly-looking fluff creating a trail from Doyoung’s every step.

“Hey angel-cakes” 

Doyoung looked up to an annoying, all-too familiar voice, his sullen expression shifting to a frown. 

“Speak of the Devil...”

“Hey, I know I’m hot as hell but I’m not the Devil, angel-cakes”

“What are you doing here, Taeyong?” Doyoung addressed the demon before him. 

The demon, named Taeyong, was undeniably gorgeous in the most seductive and most sinful of ways. His ironically chiseled-by-God-Himself features and physique made every Heavenly Angel and Infernal spawn pine, and lust, for his affections. 

“Oh you know, the usual chaotic stuff. Burning buildings, seducing women. And men. All those stuff, angel baby” a wry smile accompanied Taeyong’s flirtatious remark. Doyoung only knit his brows in reply, utterly irritated at the demon.

“How much more nicknames do you have for me, hmm? Taeyong?”

“As many as you want, My Doyoungie” Taeyong teased, his thin bony hands running through his jet black hair. 

“Asshat” Doyoung looked away, avoiding the dashing demon’s eyes.

“Woah, when did angels learn to swear huh, baby angel?”

“Just today, Taeyong. After I got my left wing ripped off of me, then being thrown out the Pearly Gates, thanks to you.”

Taeyong’s eyes shot up, his playful arrogance escalating from Doyoung’s remark.

“You’re welcome then. You should be thankful I freed you from all the boring winged hypocrites surrounding you. All the cloudy bullshit has made you so high up in the clouds just because you got wings” Taeyong replied, the mischief ever present on his beautiful face.

“An angel with only one wing is as dead as a doornail. Yeah I am alive, but I am basically dead weight. I don’t belong anywhere. Not Heaven. Not on Earth. I guess being in Hell would be tons better than being a damned, wandering soul, but I’m sure your realm is already too cramped with all the sinners and worldly humans”

Doyoung looked away, Taeyong eyeing the fresh purple bruise on the dip between Doyoung’s neck and collarbone.

“He saw that, didn’t He?” Taeyong pointed at the blood clot underneath Doyoung’s thin pale skin, the sulky fallen angel covering the bruise with his ivory hands. Taeyong couldn’t help but feel his chest hurt at the sight of the fragile angel before him.

“I can’t hide anything from Him. Every touch, every kiss, every thought of you, Taeyong, HE SAW IT. And I’m just reaping what I have sown and taking the toll for my...”

“Your what?” Taeyong asked indignantly, his voice slightly terrifying the taller angel.

“My desires. My sins. I am eternally penalized for ever laying my eyes on you, and falling in love with you” 

Doyoung’s words deeply stung Taeyong. The demon clenched his jaws, his knuckles turning white as snow.

“That’s not what you called it when you were with me touching you. Sins? Pfft! SINS MY MOTHERFUCKING ASS DOYOUNG!” Taeyong guffawed angrily.

“I am-WAS-a Seraph, Tae. An Angel of the highest rank. In a sense, I WAS part of His own elite army. I was in the same ranks as Michael, and your boss, Lucifer” Doyoung narrated, his eyes now fixed on Taeyong's own orbs which have shifted to a burning crimson shade.

“I was on His side, one of the mightiest of his Heavenly hosts. And yet I was stripped off of my divinity and glory, because I chose you” 

Taeyong’s angry eyes began to pool. Wrecking people’s lives and morals were his doing and, perhaps the only thing he does better than anyone else. But with Doyoung, he felt his own heart-IF demons even had one- being crushed and split open with the words coming from the fallen’s mouth.

“You are just like them. Like the stuck up, self-righteous winged birdies calling themselves His ‘Holy Vanguard’” Taeyong’s voice grew more indignant, the sting in his chest growing sharper at the moment. He knew he’d be playing with fire the moment he fell fatally in love with the Seraph before him. 

He knew the risks, and he willingly took it to be with Doyoung. Even if it meant facing God’s holy wrath and light. He knew he’d be screwed til’  
Kingdom come if he challenged His divine order and power.

“You’re such a fucking liar to deny me like that, Angel-cakes. I KNOW YOU LOVED EVERY MOMENT WITH ME. I know you think of me every time we are in our own realms doing our own business. And I know damn well you love it when you squirm from my touch...especially you shaking every realm in the universe with my name coming out of that sweet mouth of yours” Doyoung continued to look into Taeyong’s furied eyes. He still looked beautiful even if he was infuriated.

“And for you to call it a SIN when you said you’d give it all up-all your divine and angelic shizz-just to be with me?! Fuck you, Doyoung. Do you know how a living hell it was being away from you for too long?! TO HELL WITH YOUR STUPID ASS WINGS!!!”

Doyoung remained calm, though his eyes turned forlorn while his lips curled to one corner forming a small smirk. He waited for Taeyong’s tension to dissipate a bit before replying to the demon.

“Yes, I committed many sins against Him. I smeared my own purity with my own desires. And yet, I NEVER regret committing them Taeyong” 

Doyoung held back a few tears, while Taeyong froze at Doyoung’s  
words suddenly wanting the Earth to LITERALLY swallow him.

“All my..sins? All those times with you? YES, I fucking loved every moment of it.

“I’d freely and gladly let them rip off my other wing... if it meant I can be with you. I’d withstand His wrath and all of Hell, even if I’d die after, just to hold your hand. Like what you said, TO HELL WITH MY WINGS”

Doyoung gave a weak smile. In return, Taeyong felt guilt for the first time in his whole existence, for saying Doyoung denies him and their fatal attraction to each other. 

“I...didn’t mean that. I know your wings mean everything to you”  
Taeyong somehow apologized in a murmur though loud enough for Doyoung to hear.

“No. Being in your arms means EVERYTHING to me”

“What?” The demon deadpanned though his eyes and fidgeting contrasted his feigned stoic demeanor.

“You heard me Taeyong” Doyoung slowly strided forward “if there’s anywhere else I belong to-I belong with- it’s definitely you. I belong in your arms”

“Doyoung...”

Taeyong’s eyes were at level with Doyoung’s. The two engaged in a heated stare battle, both damned souls seeing pure love from each other’s eyes.

“And I don’t care if Heaven doesn’t want me anymore. I don’t give a damn if He has expelled me from Paradise”

“Why? You were a Seraph...why give it all up for me? We are from separate worlds constantly at war” Taeyong caressed Doyoung’s face, his thumb creating circles below the angel’s left eye. Taeyong wanted to cry at that moment-he wanted to be punished for all the hurtful words he bestowed upon the fallen earlier.

“Why...would you give up your wings? An Angel is next to nothing without their wings. You said that”

The silence between them was defeaning, Only their synchronised heartbeats could be heard while they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Because you are my Heaven, Taeyong. It’s not the white fluffy realm people dream of going to when they die. In my entire existence I found my Heaven...in you”

Taeyong cupped Doyoung’s face, their foreheads touching and their breaths warming the cold air surrounding them.

“I realized that even Heaven is Hell without you, my sweet demon” Doyoung smiled as he placed his hands on Taeyong’s neck, the cold in his hands fighting the fiery warmth in Taeyong’s skin.

Taeyong enclosed the small gap between them by capturing Doyoung’s chapped, but still plush-soft lips. Doyoung responded by closing his eyes, taking in all the warmth and love from his devilish lover.

“And you are the closest to Heaven that I’ll ever be, my beautiful Angel” 

Taeyong whispered in between kisses, Doyoung slowly unfurling his wing to encapsulate both of them inside the fluffy confines.

The two of them savored every bit the paradise they’ve found from each other. 

And they know that they’d withstand all of Hell, and all of the powers in the universe just to be with each other...they’d go as far as it takes to be with their Heaven on Earth.


End file.
